


Spock, I think McCoy knows!

by Albme94



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Khan episode’ from season 1 disk 5, M/M, Porn, Sex, Ship, Slash, Vulcan, handjob, hidden affection, hidden gay between the lines, mccoy finds out, pon farr mention, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: /Kirk and Spock can’t hide this any much longer something has to be done. Kirk isn’t sure if Spock likes him the same way but he finds out!/





	Spock, I think McCoy knows!

Kirk entered the bridge after talking to McCoy and Khan; he walked over to Mr. Spock passing Uhura. He had his _‘thinking deep’_ face; he walked over to Spock’s spot, saw him looking into the Bridge computer, bending over.   
He patted the chair took a deep breath; trying not to seem _too_ eager, he walked closer to his dear Vulcan Officer, ~~desperately~~ trying _–not-_ to touch him, Spock turned as he heard his voice, almost like he didn’t know he’d come.  
  
_‘’This Khan is not what I expected of a 20 th-century man.’’_ Jim looked down at him, checked him out ~~if you please~~ , Spock turned around and looked into the screen _‘’I note he’s making considerable use of our technical library.’’_ Spock said turning his face to the side just to turn it back into the screen, when he saw Kirk looking at him.  
_‘’Common courtesy, Mr. Spock’’_ Kirk said with a smooth voice. _‘’He’s going to spend the rest of his days in our time.’’_ He sits down on Mr. Spock’s chair while Spock himself turns off the screen to observe the Captain sitting in his chair.   
  


He sits down below the screen, putting his arms in cross, Kirk tried to sit comfy. Spock ignored the Captain's _long_ and _hard_ stare but like all the other times it was too good to ignore.   
Kirk stared at the Officer for a while, then looked down to check him out; Spock, who was doing the exact same thing to him, sat there holding his poker face.

Kirk on the other hand bit his under lip; slowly looking at the  others pants ~~or what’s beneath them~~. Staring even deeper into his lap, he moved closer to Spock, finding out that Spock closed into him as well. _‘’Would you…’’_ He wasn’t sure how to continue the words he had played _over_ and _over_ in his mind.

The _words_ that would take this _friendship_ to a new level; he melted by the thought of rejection. Kirk started moving ~~, against his better judgement,~~ his hand closer to Spock’s ass; they had silence for a couple a minutes before he had his hand almost on Spock’s leg. Spock looked curios at his Captain, not sure what was going on: ‘’Captain?’’ He said, with a low voice. Looking deeper into his eyes, he didn’t notice that Kirk’s hand was closer than _normal_. Kirk swallowed his inner words and continued his _‘work words’_ about _‘Khan’_.  
_‘’… Estimate’’_ moving his hand closer to the First Officer, looking deeper into his eyes. _‘’-Him to be a product of selected breeding?’’_ the words chocked in his throat ~~, the thoughts ‘breeding’ and what it involves rotating around his mind.~~  
His heart started to beat faster as thoughts was flying through the air; he stared at the floor hoping that Spock didn’t feel the _heat_ he let off. Spock nodded while staring back, _‘’There is that possibility, Captain.’’_ He said with an eyebrow raise and tilting his head. Kirk’s pupils became wider as he thought more and more about _‘Him and Spock’_ . Blinking several times, looking down before leaning back into the chair, spreading his legs to tease.  
  


Spock acknowledged it, smirked a bit _‘’His age would be correct.’’_ Licking his lips. _‘’In 1993, a group of these young supermen did seize power simultaneously on over 40 nations.’’_   
Captain Kirk let of a cute duck face _‘’Well, they were hardly supermen.’’_   
Back to serious face, ~~deeper into the thoughts of Spock undressing right there.~~ _‘’They were aggressive, arrogant. They began to battle among themselves.’’_   
'Think if he’d choose Kirk as his next _**‘Pon Farr’**_ what would happen to _them_? Would he be _gentle_? Would it be like _romantic_ or _hard core_? Questions that was overthrowing whatever they were talking about. '  
  
Spock saw that Kirk was deep in his thoughts; _hardly_ need to guess _**what** _ it was, he tried to break his thoughts. _‘’Because the scientists overlooked one fact: Superior ability breeds superior ambition.’’_ Kirk snapped out of his thoughts looking back up to Spock’s face _‘’Interesting, if true.’’_ Licking his lips with a tense frown. _‘’They created a group of Alexanders, Napoleons. ‘’_ Kirk shake his head, looking behind Spock, his hand still close to him.  
  
Spock took the ‘tablet’ while staring at Captain Kirk’s happy meal. _‘’I’ve collected some names and made some counts.’’_ Spock started, Kirk had an intense stare directed at him; Spock had his eyes hidden in the report, he tried to cover _something_ Kirk didn’t know _what_ but he had an idea.

_‘’By my estimate, there were some 80 or 90-‘’_ Kirk gave him hungry look. _‘’- of these young superman unaccounted for when they were finally defeated.’’_ Spock handed over the report tablet.   
Kirk holding his expression at him for a few seconds before taking it. Thinking if there could even be _anything_ but _friendship_.  
Sad by the thoughts he stood up, breaking the awkwardness between them; Spock had gotten the point and stood up with him. Kirk walked in front of him. _‘’That fact isn’t in the history texts.’’_ While looking down he feels a breeze down his neck…

 

It was Spock, which was just about the right height. Spock was closer to his back than normally, he could feel a _‘bump’_ in his pants. Heart beats faster, he swallow nervously. _‘’Would you reveal to war-weary populations-‘’_ Spock said in a _dark_ yet sexy voice in his ear; making Kirk _swallow ‘’-that some 80 Napoleons might still be alive?’’  
_ Kirk jumped a little when he felt Spock’s tongue lick his ear, Spock backed off, seeing his Captain blush made him smile. Kirk turned and faced Spock a little too close to their ‘personal space' is. So close- almost kissing. Jim smirked, and Spock joined him.

 

  
At the dinner party they were having for Khan, they had even _tighter_ shirts that normal, it was their ‘ _best_ ’ shirts. _‘’Forgive my curiosity, Mr. Khan, but my officers are anxious to know more about your extraordinary journey. ‘’_ Nobody had noticed how closely Mr. Spock and the Captain was, which was good.   
Kirk stared at Mr. Khan and talked to him but his mind was on the handsome vulcan next to him; the vulcan who he had his foot was up against, the vulcan who was part Vulcan part Human.  
 _‘’And how you managed to keep it out of the history books.’’_ Spock cut in, his hands was folded together trying to be as normal as he logically could be, but it was hard, for McCoy was almost right in front of him watching _every_ move he made.  
  
Khan smiled _‘’Adventure, Captain. Adventure. There was little else left on Earth.’’_ He acted like he was the best friend of everyone, including the Captain, which Spock _didn’t_ like. _‘’There was the war to end tyranny.’’_ Spock added, while Khan took a sip of his drink. Kirk looked at Spock for observation then quickly back at Khan, not to seem curious or eager to get out from there.  
McCoy, who sat next to the woman next to Khan, had picked up something between Spock and Jim. Not sure _what_ it was but he saw movement between them so he decided to _‘drop’_ his fork on the floor _‘’Ops’’_ he said in a sarcasm voice, bowed down only to look under the table.  
He dropped the fork again when he saw _Kirk and Spock’s legs flirt against each other_. He was fast to pull his head back and act like _nothing_ , even though he knew what it was, he’d seen before.   
  
McCoy stared at them even more closely now than before, Spock noticed what McCoy just _did_ and twisted his foot away, and started weakly to blush staring at Jim then hinting at Bones. Kirk took the point smirked his face back to the conversation with Khan. _‘’Many considered that a noble effort.’’_ Spock suddenly said. Khan didn’t like his tone that much he put down his glass _‘’Tyranny, Sir, or an attempt to unify humanity?’’_ Spock tilted his head in humor and confusion _‘’Unify, Sir?’’_ he said _‘’Like a team of animals under one whip?’’_ Khan stared ugly at the Officer and to the Captain, who looked as focused as he was before.  
  


Khan smirked and thought out he’d been discovered and he was _right_ but no evidence, no trial… _‘’I know something of those years, remember-’’_ He looked out to the rest of them who sat around the table; McCoy looked at him like he knew something. _‘’-It was a time of great dreams, of great aspiration.’’_  
Spock cut in, again _‘’Under dozens of petty dictatorships.’’_ Khan was starting to get annoyed at him _‘’One man would have ruled eventually, as Rome under Caesar.’’_ Kirk’s face was unpleasant. _‘’Think of its accomplishments.’’_ Khan continued though he saw that Kirk didn’t like where this was going, they had an angry stare until Spock said _‘’Then you sympathies were with –‘’_ Kirk’s gaze let up as Khan interrupted Spock.  
  
_‘’You are an excellent tactician, Captain.’_ ’ He smiled disturbing to him. _‘’You let your second-in-command attack… (!)’’_ Spock’s gaze fell as well _‘’…While you sit and watch for weakness.’’_ Kirk smiled took his left hand and put it next to Spock’s leg and stroke it softly, just to get his attention. _‘’ You have a tendency to express ideas in military terms, Mr. Khan.’’_ In an ease tone, Khan smiled back and nodded.

  
  
Spock let his hand next to Jim’s and their fingers touched, both fingers slowly; which made Spock twitch, Kirk noticed it and pulled back. He remembered that that was it was the _‘Pon Farr’_ move which wasn't really a good idea to do while there was more than them here.  
McCoy had been watching them the whole time, like a hawk. _‘’This is a social occasion.’’_ Kirk said to Khan, who started to laugh _‘’It has been sad that social occasions are only warfare concealed.’’_ He said in a relaxed voice only to turn it into a darker one. _‘’Many prefer it more honest, more open.’’_ Kirk snapped. _‘’You **fled**. Why, were you afraid?’’_ Trying to let his anger be at a normal range.  
 _‘’I’ve never been afraid’’_

This went on for a while, it was cursing and yelling in the between here. Then Khan excused himself away from the table. Kirk stood up next to him looking into his eyes, Khan walked away from him; Kirk stood there and looked at McCoy and grinned a bit.  
  
  
The party was over and Kirk had followed Spock to his quarters, it was getting really late; work hour was done, since they were just in the middle of nowhere they had the rest of the night off.   
Spock offered Kirk inn, but as they saw McCoy walk past them. He shrugged his head _‘no’_. After bones had gone his way, Spock said; _‘’that was rather illogical of him, why I wonder, did he follow us? His quarter isn’t this way.’’_ He lifted up his eyebrow but didn’t get any time to tilt his head before Kirk had pulled him in the room.  
  
The door closed behind them, as they stood in the middle of the room, Jim had his hands around Spock’s arms and let them free when he felt him twitch away of the certain contact with the fingers. _‘’I’m sorry, I forgot about your-‘’_ Spock cut him off when he pulled him into a hug.  
  
The Vulcan felt the Human’s heart beat faster, it didn’t help that his own heart did the same. Kirk was to pull back when he accidentally touched, something he didn’t knew Spock could get; his member being fully erected. He looked up almost blushing about his discovery but Spock, whose face was facing the floor; was already ahead of him.  
He was blushing so much even his ears got a little green color. The Captain looked into the Science officer eyes, he placed his hands around his neck and leaned into a kiss.   
  
Spock, who didn’t know what to do, sank into it. When Kirk pulled away, once more, he looked at the man next to him; whom tried to calculate the _weird_ feeling in his stomach and what they meant. _‘’Fascinating’’_ he said, trying to act like I’d done it before. He took a deep breath when Kirk dragged him to his bed, pushed him down and sat over him, member to member.  
  
  
He whispered into his Vulcan’s ear, _‘’Tear off your uniform’’_ in a deep sex voice. Spock stared at him with a surprised look _‘’… Rip it off’’_ then he bit the top of his Vulcan’s ear to tease and it worked. First he hesitated then he used his strength with one grip take of his uniform but since he’d gone all ‘hulk’ on himself he took chance to rip up his Captains shirt as well; Kirk was surprised he even had the guts, but got pulled away from the thoughts as his super strong _friend_ now sits under him half naked and in no idea what to do next.

  
Spock melted away when Jim’s cold hands tried push him down the bed and take off his pants but he didn’t get any far because Spock had already gotten up and pushed him up the wall, and now there was officially ‘wall flowers’ half naked wall flowers.  
  
They only had their boxers to go, Kirk had his fingers in Spock’s hair and he kissed-and sucked his neck till the officer felt his knees buckle, he felt it was a bit unfair that the Captain sucked his neck and rubbed his cock and he couldn’t do anything with it. With so many new feelings he fell on his knees, looking up at his beloved _Captain_ and _Friend_.

  
Jim’s boxers where off, ~~ripped off to be exact.~~ In front of the ~~unexperimented~~ Vulcan there was a fully hard dick, pointing right at him. He swallowed and blushed when Jim took _his_ hand and placed it on it.   
He showed him how to move back and forward, up and down. Even when he just showed it; he half _moaned_ and Spock liked that sound, _so_ very much.   
  
After 5 minutes of Spock playing, Kirk almost didn’t take it, he was close. Spock lifted him up and put him in the bed kissing him the whole time, somewhere in between the kissing Spock had gotten his pants off, they were both nude and Kirk had bend Spock over in doggy, he didn’t _get_ or _liked_ that his _ass_ showed _directly_ towards his Captain, but to get Spock off the thoughts he spanked him playfully to get him to understand that he **_liked_ ** his ass, very much.   
  
Kirk poured some lube on his erected log and fingers;he slowly put one finger in first, hearing Spock gasp in surprise. Kirk twirled it against the walls, and around the rim... He felt Spock relax to the feeling, so he moved it around more, earning small grunts. He giggled and put two fingers in and moved around he could feel Spock tighten his muscles. _‘’You must relax Mr. Spock’’_ he said in a tease voice biting his pointy ears.   
  
Spock blushed, he could feel his entire face burn up… He _almost_ didn’t take it, he didn’t know _what_ to _do_ or _say_. Finally after some preparation, _''i'm going in''_   Kirk whispered as he slowly put his dick in Spock’s ass, he pushed the Vulcan’s head back so he could enter further inn. Between the _‘ohh’s_ and _‘ahh’s_ they kept going for almost  30 minutes _before_ Spock moaned his _final_ moan, Kirk felt Spock's walls closing on him, which caused him to orgasm too. Kirk pulled out and they laid down next to each other, sharing eye contact, they acknowledged what _just_ happened, then suddenly both Spock and Kirk was called to the briefing room.

 

  
_‘’Name: Khan, as we know him today--’’_ Kirk said, sitting closer to Bones than Spock for once.  
He looked over at his new Lover, and nodded him to take the next picture of Khan, but to look at him without re-thinking what happened only 5 minutes ago was _hard_ ~~, just like Spock’s dick.~~  
 _‘’--Name: Khan Noonien Singh.’’_ Spock continued with an awkward sigh _‘’From 1992 through 1996, absolute ruler of more than a quarter of your world from Asia through the Middle East.’’_ He looked at the Captain to _make_ him _understand_ that he or his stick was still hard and what should he do?  
  
Kirk and Spock stared at each other until they heard _‘’ Ahem, are you two love birds done looking at each other or?’’_ McCoy said. Both turned away and _blushed_.

_‘’Okay, the last of the tyrants to be overthrown.’’_ McCoy said with an ease voice.  
 _‘’I must confess, gentlemen, I’ve always held a sneaking admiration for this one.’’_ Scotty said with a grin. _‘’He was the best of the tyrants, **and** the most dangerous.’’_ Kirk says and looks over to Bones. _‘’They were supermen, in a sense.’’_ He put on a _‘not so serious’_ face, _‘’stronger, braver certainly more ambitious, more daring.’’_ Looked over to Spock, licked his lips.

_‘’Gentlemen, this romanticism about a ruthless dictator is—‘’_ He put on his most ~~adorable, lost, confused~~ puppy face ever. Kirk cut him off before he could say anything more _‘’Mr. Spock, we humans have a streak of barbarism in us. Appalling, but there, nevertheless.’’_ He looked at him even when he didn’t look back.  
Scotty scooped in _‘’There were **no** massacres under his rule.’’_ He pointed out, but Spock came with a comeback _‘’and as little freedom.’’_ He really didn’t understand these humans. _‘’No wars until he was attacked.’’_ Bones said.  
  
A sad yet confused look became Spock’s face _‘’ Gentlemen.’’_ He said with a low sad voice. McCoy, Kirk and Scotty started to laugh; ~~poor~~ Spock looked around and didn’t understand anything. Jim turned towards him _‘’Mr. Spock, you misunderstand us. We can be against him and admire him, all at the same time.’’_ Spock shrug his head closed his eyes _‘’Illogical.’’_  
 _‘’Totally.’’_ Kirk said while checking him out.

 

  
When they were off to go back to work, Spock used his Vulcan trick and put McCoy and Scotty to 'sleep'. Took the Captain with him to the Captain’s room and this time, they did it the _Vulcan way_.  
  
After an hour of sleeping in Jim’s bed McCoy appeared in Kirk's room, ready to let Spock hear it, but since they slept they didn’t react to him coming in.   
He saw Spock holding a naked Jim around from behind, sleeping, with their fingers united, and with that and their clothes in pieces on the floor, two pairs, he left the room in a hurry.

 

The end :)

**Author's Note:**

> ( I Don’t own Star Trek or the Characters, I took this from the ‘Khan episode’ from season 1 disk 5, I saw some hidden slash so I fixed it and made a story of if, most of the words in here are quotes and lines that are in the episode. I hope you like it and Yes, there are Gay in here :3
> 
> Originally written in 2015 at Livejournal.


End file.
